


who are you in the dark? (show me the scary parts)

by ineffabIe



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, i felt obligated, we need more petramos fics man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffabIe/pseuds/ineffabIe
Summary: In which Petra is a cheerleader and JR is the new kid. After being partnered together for a project, Petra discovers her inner gay.





	who are you in the dark? (show me the scary parts)

**Author's Note:**

> idk sorry this is my first fic, i was really bored and i've read every petramos fic on this website

Despite already being October, the weather was still ridiculously hot and humid. Petra wasn't surprised, after all, she was in Miami. The weather no longer bothered her, if she had to stay in Miami after high school, she'd be fine with it. It was her senior year, and she wasn't going to let go of her excellent work ethic, like most of her classmates. She had been preparing her college applications for a couple weeks now, with the possibility of a hotel management major. She knew some good summer internship opportunities that she could take advantage of.

"Petra! Where have you been? You always get to school earlier than me," Jane, Petra's childhood friend, yelled. Petra turned around just in time for Jane to crash into her, hugging her tightly.

"I got up a little later than normal. My first period is AP Government, so I really should go soon," Petra smiled sheepishly. Government wasn't a class that really interested her, but she needed to show colleges that she was hardworking and diligent.

She got to class early, hoping to get a good seat. Mr. Wildenburg had the whiteboard ready with homework assignments for the next week. Petra stared at the desk in front of her, mindlessly watching students pour into the classroom. When the class was mostly present, Mr. Wildenburg stood up.

"Class, we have a new student who transferred from a private school a couple hours away. Please welcome Jane to our class," he said, before picking up on the lecture from last week. The new girl, other Jane, took the seat next to Petra. She gave Petra a smile before looking back at Mr. Wildenburg.  _Wow, she has a really pretty smile. Her hair smells really nice too. Maybe I should talk to her. Is it too early to strike up a conversation? Maybe I'll wait until after the lecture. Never mind, I might as well just do it now._

"Hey, what's your last name?" Petra whispered to Jane.

"Uh, it's Ramos. Why?"

"Okay, thanks JR."

"Did you just abbreviate my name?"

"I have a friend named Jane, it's just too confusing with too Janes."

Petra leaned back, pretending to pay attention to the lecture. JR stared at her for a little longer before chuckling and averting her attention back to the board.

"Okay, so if I'm JR, then what's your name?"

"I'm Petra."

"Hi, Pete."

Petra laughed, causing Mr. Wildenburg to turn back and look at them. He shot them a glare before returning to lecturing about the legal system. Unlike Petra, JR listened to the lecture, seemingly absorbing the information being thrown at her with ease. Perhaps she had an affinity for law.

"I hope you all understood that, we'll be starting a partner project. Each group will be given a branch of the government to research, the goal is to co-write a paper on the importance of your branch. You'll be given a limited amount of class time, be prepared to invest time outside of class into this project," Mr. Wildenburg murmured in a monotone voice. Petra looked at JR, and she nodded back. Petra moved her desk closer to JR's desk.

"So, why did you switch schools, especially during senior year?" Petra asked.

"Private school was hard, a lot of the people were too rich for their own good, I just didn't like it," JR shrugged. "Plus, they gave way too many tests, and I don't like tests."

"Have any post-high school ambitions?"

"I think I might try law school. It's expensive, but I think it'll pay off. I was on the speech and debate team at my old school," JR began writing some notes into her notebook. "What about you?"

"My mom owns a hotel around here. I'm going to go to college too, study hotel management to get a better sense of how it works. I'll probably take over it when she thinks I'm ready," Petra said.

JR laughed, "What are you doing in an AP Government class then?" Petra tilted her head, surprised JR asked her when she was clearly as academically motivated as her.

"Well, it helps with admissions," Petra responded flatly, suddenly self conscious about her decisions.

The bell rang, all the students shuffled around, running out the classroom like their lives depended on it. Petra gathered her belongings and gave JR a quick nod before rushing out the classroom. She walked to the meeting spot where her friends were already gathered. She liked to think she had a tight knit group of friends, but in everyone else's eyes, they were just a group of cheerleaders who gossiped. That wasn't the case at all, because most of her friends were equally motivated when it came to schoolwork.

"Petra! How was AP Gov?" Jane smiled brightly.

"Boring as usual. We had a new student though," Petra shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Jane."

"What?"

"Jane."

"I'm standing right in front of you."

Petra rolled her eyes in disbelief, "No, her name is Jane, Jane".

Jane opened her mouth and closed it, finally understanding. Before JR, she was the only Jane in their grade, and there was never any mistake which Jane was the the topic of discussion.

"I call her JR though," Petra added quickly.

"Does that make me JV, then?"

"No you're just Jane, plus, that would be weird because of the sports teams."

Jane laughed, and they went back to talking about other classes. Petra zoned out in the middle of the discussion. She wanted to know what other classes she had with JR. For some reason, JR had this air of mystery about her. Something about her was just so intriguing to Petra. Maybe it was a mix of the calming scent of her shampoo, or the easy smile she wore whenever Petra looked at her. Throughout the rest of her classes, she couldn't focus on the lessons, instead, she would hope that JR would be in her next class.

The next day during AP Government, they were given a free period to work on their projects. Petra's stare at the chair in front of her was intense, as if she was trying to burn a hole through it.

"Are you okay, Pete?" JR asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a question, but I can't remember what it was," Petra groaned. She looked to her left, feeling a pang of guilt when she noticed JR's expression.

_Just do it Petra, it's not gonna kill you._

"Oh wait, I remember now. Do you want to exchange phone numbers? So we can communicate about the project easier, of course," Petra added, quickly. She felt her face heat up, and looked away quickly. JR smirked, before taking out her phone and pressing the contacts app.

"Of course."


End file.
